dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Half-Breed Hybrid
A "Half-Breed Hybrid" is an incredibly rare natural condition where a Human Woman has a small amount of DragonKin DNA in her. Overview The "Half-Breed Hybrid" condition is possible to exist in human women when DragonKin and humans co-exist on a planet, although the exact reasons for how this can happen are unknown due to it's extreme rarity, roughly 1 in every 100 million human females. It may have something to do with how DragonKin Home Galaxy humans were a forced evolution by the Sould rather than a natural evolution. Very few species are even aware of the condition, even those who are well versed in genetic manipulation such as the Ancient Dragoians know very little about the condition. Even those with the condition often have no idea about it's true nature but may have noticed some of it's traits such as their unnatural strength and never needing to urinate/defecate, with the only evidence visible to others they have of it being their abnormally heavy weight and their more youthful appearance at ages over 40. Non-Human Traits This "Half-Breed Hybrid" condition gives those who have it some mild DragonKin traits. These include... *A strong craving for meat, often driving those affected to cannibalise humans. *Much stronger stomach acid capable of slowly digesting anything, including DragonKin Base Metal (and immunity to the toxic nature of DBM). *Considerably higher weight than a human, well over 500kg and sometimes even over a metric ton, but still less than a "Full-Breed" Human-DragonKin Hybrid. *Much higher durability in the form of thicker and tougher skin and organs; stronger semi-metallic bones; and a natural regeneration somewhere around a DragonKin male's. *A taller than average body, up to around 7ft 3in. *A large pair of unusually firm breasts which start to manifest at an unusually young age and retain nipples but cannot produce milk and otherwise function identically to DragonKin breasts. *Enough extra strength to move their considerably higher weight around as normal, but not enough to stand out as freakishly strong unless they try. This extra strength is capable of ripping other humans limbs off or biting straight through human bones and metal if the Half-Breed Hybrid tries. *Completely sterile. Half-Breed Hybrids cannot ever have children, but still possess a functional vagina at birth which at around age 18 has degraded to non-existence as more DragonKin tendencies have developed. *Reduced bodily waste. At around age 18, Half-Breed Hybrids start to have their digestive system upgrade from a human one into a DragonKin one, and cease to defecate and urinate. This along with their considerable weight is one of few changes to a Half-Breed Hybrid that can be noticed by those close to them. *Delayed ageing. Half-Breed Hybrids age considerably slower than humans, sometimes living up to 500 years, and visually stop ageing at around age 40. Few with the condition ever survive this long as they usually die from unnatural causes long before normally due to police catching them for cannibalism crimes. *Immunity to disease. Half-Breed Hybrids share the DragonKin immunity to all forms of disease. Known Half-Breed Hybrids * Athea Snaoca - Dragoia (Planet) * Jessica Keal - Dragoia (Planet) Category:Genetic Conditions